1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tire repair solution can, particularly to one usable to be stand normally or inversely, with its repair solution to be pumped into a tire by means of an air compressor, possible to save time and labor as well. In addition, a spare one-way air valve and its tool are stored on a cap for convenience of operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional automatic tire repair solution is applied to various types of vehicle tires, having a function of preventive and automatic tire repair. However, in using a spray-mode tire repair solution, a nozzle of a solution can is connected to the air valve of a tire, and then the solution is pumped into the tire to be repaired by compressing repeatedly the nozzle. But in compressing with a finger, its manual force is not strong, so the solution to be pumped into the tire may not be enough for repairing, far from achieving actual repair to the tire. Moreover, the solution can is commonly impossible to be inverted in use, so if the air valve is not properly situated, it is impossible to perform repair.